lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Men and Little Miss (Rare US Dub)
In 1997, Mr. Men and Little Miss was introduced to Canadian and American audiences under the name The Mr. Men Show by Summit Media Group and aired on UPN and HBO, an American dub of the show was made for the show, these are the cast members * Len Carlson - Mr. Tickle, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Lazy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Mean, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Dizzy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Tall, Mr. Worry, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Skinny, Mr. Clever, Mr. Slow, Mr. Brave, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Cheerful, and Additional Voices * Neil Crone - Mr. Nosey, Mr. Bump, Mr. Messy, Mr. Silly, Mr. Small, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Rush, Mr. Wrong, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Busy, Mr. Grumble, and Additional Voices * Alyson Court - Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Late, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Fickle, Little Miss Tidy, Little Miss Brainy, Little Miss Fun, and Additional Voices * Ron Rubin - Mr. Happy, The Narrator, and Additional Voices * Catherine Disher - Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Splendid, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Lucky, Little Miss Busy, Little Miss Quick, Little Miss Wise, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Somersault, and Additional Voices * Judy Marshak - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Star, and Additional Voices However, this dub of the series is now Ultra Rare as the show no longer airs on US TV and has not been released on home video in America, the last time it aired in the USA was in 2001 on Cartoon Network's Small World, only a few episodes have been found with their US Dubs, they can be viewed here * Mr. Clever Flies his Kite * Mr. Fussy Takes a Well Earned Break * Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore * Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair * Mr. Small's Big Dream * Mr. Strong Makes a Big Splash There is also a clip of the US dub of the episode Little Miss Greedy... Belle of the Ball posted by MrMen1990s, but it is in low quality and filmed infront of a TV. However, many of these dubs were recorded by Google user oblong&upnfan34, he says he will upload them in the future Additions facts include Mr. Greedy with a pig like voice and Mr. Quiet with and Italian-American or Mexican-American accent UPDATE: The American dubs of the show have been blocked by a company called Mediatoon. UPDATE 7/11/19: Somebody on Archive.org had posted the episode Mr. Muddle Goes Skating as part of a VHS recording of the CN series Small World. Videos See Also The Mr. Men Show (Lost 1997 TV Series)Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Audio Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost HBO Category:Rare animation Category:Lost Mr. Men Category:Lost US Category:Lost US Dubs